


Why?

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [61]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Because, that’s why
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Series: Techie and Matt [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/461713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Why?

“Why me?”

The question came from nowhere. Matt looked up from the hard drive he was trying to fix, blinking as he adjusted his glasses. “What?” he asked.

“You could have anyone. Why did you pick me?”

Matt tilted his head as he looked at Techie. The smaller man refused to look at him, instead twisting the piece of copper wire in his hands over and over again, threatening to break it between his fingers. Matt reached out, placing a hand over Techie’s to stop him. He smiled when Techie finally lifted his head, false pupils slowly adjusting to look at him with faint whirs.

“It was you,” Matt said. He smiled, laughing when he saw the way Techie’s eyes widened. “It was always you!” he assured him. He pulled Techie into his arms and held him close, kissing the top of his head. “My Techie. Always!” he hummed.

The redhead blushed and hugged Matt back, burying his face in his shoulder. He mumbled softly against the material of the shirt Matt used to sleep in.

“What was that?” Matt asked.

“I love you,” Techie said a little louder.

“I love you too,” Matt said with a smile, pressing his forehead against Techie’s.


End file.
